The Wandering Angel
by lilchazza
Summary: Set after Pirates of the Caribbean 1. An old friend of Elizabeth's is bound for Port Royal. What will happen when she gets there, and who is the young man who's charms it seems she will not be able to resist. eventual JackOC


Discalimer; I own nothing of the original Pirates, including jack sparrow 

This will be an eventual Jack/OC, just setting the groundwork first.  
It's set after the POC 1, this is my first POC fic so please be nice and review!  
I hope you will like what I've got so far!

It was a warm, breezy afternoon on The Wandering Angel and the crew were all hard at work keeping the ship on the right course. They had encountered a storm a few nights back but luckily repairs had nearly finished.  
A young lady came out on deck, you could tell from the way she was dressed that she was an educated lady of high stature. It was in every graceful movement, even the sway of her dress. She was very slender and of medium height with long wavy chocolate brown hair that was elegantly pinned up, she was wearing a cream coloured dress with gems sewed onto the bodice with a matching hat; but it was always her face that drew the most attention. She had features that looked like they had been sculpted to perfection and her eyes were hazel with flecks of sea green. She was breathtaking. She was Rose Montague, daughter of the Earl of Strathmore.

If you didn't know her you'd assume that she was very prim and proper, the ideal vision of elegance and propriety, but if you did you'd be very very wrong. Only her closest friends knew what she was really like, they knew her wild side, her vivacious, fun loving personality. One look into her unguarded eyes would tell you that prim and proper was the last thing she wanted to be, you could see the longing in her eyes. She was staring at the rigging wishing she were at the top in the crow's nest, flying free and not cooped up on a ship with nothing to do except embroidery and drinking tea!  
They'd already been on the ship a month and al the while she'd felt a longing, a deep burning desire from inside her, wanting to break from the imaginary shackles tying her to the deck, stopping her from being free like the dolphins swimming along side the ship. She sighed and walked to the side of the ship, she knew she'd never be free in the way she could only dream about. She would never go against her father's wishes, and even if she did want to it would be impossible; she was always, _always_, under constant guard from her father's soldiers.

She looked up and sighed again, if only she had had time to experience real life before it had come to this. She was being sent of to the Caribbean to a renowned etiquette school before she had to return home to be married off. Sure her betrothed was nice enough, though she'd only met him twice. She had to marry him, her father had said, he was the King's own cousin and he had fallen in love with her! Looking out at the sea she thought about what a load of tosh it all was, how could he have fallen in love with her? He'd met her twice, both very fleeting encounters. She'd tried to convince her father to turn him down, remembering his promise to her mother, that she was only to marry out of love and out of her own choice just like her parents had, but her father still accepted. At least she was going to see Elizabeth Swann again. She even had a letter to give her from her sister. They had been playmates as young children, playing at tea parties and fancy dress. After Elizabeth had moved to the Caribbean they'd kept in slight contact over the years, however Elizabeth's sister being very much older hadn't wanted to uproot herself so she her stayed on Lord Swann's estate in Lancashire. Hopefully she'd have someone to talk to truthfully out there, all depending on whether or not Elizabeth had changed dramatically over the years and hadn't become one of those prissy up town girls who thought about nothing but money and clothes. No, she thought, Elizabeth would never become like that she was too much like me.

'LAND HO!'

Rose swung round and sure enough there on the horizon was land. Port Royal. Only a few more hours until they would arrive. She couldn't wait.

Meanwhile, at Port Royal Elizabeth Swann was out with some friends shopping. She had been thinking of her sister recently, Katriona Swann. She missed her a lot; she hadn't seen her sister ever since she was 11 years old and left England. She was in the dress makers now looking for a wedding dress, her wedding dress. It was in two weeks time that she was due to marry Will Turner, the love of her life. She smiled thinking of him; he was back at the blacksmith's with Jack Sparrow. She laughed to herself at their antics; they'd turned Jack Sparrow into a new man. They'd cut his hair, shaved his face and dressed him smartly. He was no longer Jack Sparrow but Sebastian Rees, an old friend of Will's come especially to the Caribbean for their weeding. She thought it was and absolutely amazing transition, not even the commodore had recognised him!

Finally, the dress fitting had finished. It would be delivered to her in a weeks time. Saying goodbye to her friends Elizabeth decided to drop in on Will and Jack, taking the scenic route along the docks. Getting there she saw a ship arriving and on its decks, leaning across the railings was a young lady. Elizabeth thought she recognised her but couldn't quite put her finger on who it was. She walked up to the dock master to ask who it was,

'Lady Elizabeth, this ship it The Wandering Angel' she belongs to the Earl of Strathmore. I do believe that his daughter, Rose Montague is travelling on it. That must be her leaning on the railings. Good day madam, I must go and check them in now.'

Rose. Rose Montague was here in the Caribbean, Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears! Her childhood friend was here! She was going to wait. She could hardly stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement.

Rose stared over at the docks, there was a lady standing there, as if waiting for the ship to make berth. Getting nearer Rose could see her face. Elizabeth! The lady was Elizabeth! By god she hadn't changed!

As soon as the ship was anchored Rose made her way down the platform to the docks, her father's guards following her. Ignoring the captain's comments about how to get to where she was staying, she walked nervously toward Elizabeth.


End file.
